Games
by Nairalin
Summary: Part 1: Schachspiele sind ein interessanter Weg mehr über sein Gegenüber herauszufinden, vor allem wenn das Gespräch in eine Richtung geht, die man so niemals annehmen würde.


**Games**

Fingon = Quenyaname (Qu.) Findecáno  
Curufin = Qu. Curufinwë Atarincë, Kurzform Curvo  
Finrod Felagund = Telerinname Findárato  
Feanor = Qu. Fëanáro  
Fingolfin = Qu. Nolofinwë

_H__ügel __T__ú__na, Tirion, Aman, Anfang N__é__nim__ë__ des Jahres 1396, E.Z. (JB)_

Goldenes Licht fiel in das Zimmer und erhellte es. Es war in sanften Grün- und Blautönen gehalten und hin und wieder waren auch ein paar goldene Akzente zu sehen. Eine cremefarbene Couch und zwei dazugehörige Sessel waren um einen Buchenholztisch angeordnet, während auf der südlichen Seite des Zimmers ein heller Sekretär stand, der mit Ranken- und Blumenmustern verziert war. Ein Meisterwerk aus der Hand seines ältesten Cousins Findecáno, ein Geschenk zu seinem Zeugungstag, das vielbenutzt schon leichte Abnutzungserscheinungen aufwies. An der Wand links vom Schreibtisch waren Bücherregale, die überquollen.

Ein Schnauben entkam ihm beim Anblick des Chaos. Es war an der Zeit alles wieder zu ordnen, zudem es auch einen grauenhaften Anblick bot, wie er außerdem oft genug gesagt bekam.

Auf der Westseite waren einerseits die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach, andererseits die zu seinem Bad.

Auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch lag das Spielbrett mit seinen silbern-goldenen Feldern. Mehrere der Figuren waren schon darüber verteilt. Nachdenklich saß er davor, den Kopf auf der Hand abgestützt und betrachtete die silbernen Spielfiguren seines Gegenübers. Dieser hatte gerade einen Bauern vorgeschoben und stand nun auf e3, etwas, das ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Sein Cousin lächelte ein süffisant-joviales Lächeln, die Hände mit den Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen. Er wusste nur zu genau, dass er einen Moment unaufmerksam gewesen war. Und mit Sicherheit würde ein – für ihn – ärgerlicher Kommentar kommen.

„Gibst du auf, tyënya?" Ein Schnauben entkam ihm und sein Blick verweilte auf dem Spielfeld. Er vernahm das unterdrückte Lachen und funkelte seinen herzallerliebsten Cousin an. Wenn sie nicht gerade in Diskussionen über Ilúvatar und Arda, die Bearbeitung von Stein, Glas und Metall oder die in seinen Augen lächerlichen Streitigkeiten ihrer Familie vertieft waren, spielten sie dieses Spiel. Sein Vetter stand auf und holte aus einem der Schränke eine Flasche Wein und zwei Kelche. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die all die Jahre gebracht hatte, öffnete er die Flasche und schenkte sich und ihm etwas ein. Der Dunkelhaarige roch das dezent herbe Bouquet mit einer feinen fruchtigen Note selbst von hier und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Amüsiert und leicht genervt meinte er nur „Von was träumst du nachts, Fin?" und schob seine Springer vor. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und er lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er brauchte nicht zu seinem Cousin zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser die Augen rollte. Einige goldblonde Strähnen fielen Fin ins Gesicht und betonten die silbergrauen Augen. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt, ob des Zuges, als er zurück zum Tisch kam. Doch dann huschte sein Blick zu ihm und ein freches Funkeln erfüllte seine Augen.

„Selbstverständlich einzig und allein von dir! Von wem sollte ich sonst träumen, wenn nicht von dem Mann, der den Ainur ähnelt?" Findárato setzte sich nieder und nahm einen Schluck vom Wein, während er ihm seinen Kelch reichte. Erst dann nahm er einen Läufer. Aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen. Neugierig beobachtete er die Finger seines Cousins, die immer noch den Läufer hielten aber nicht bewegten. „Was hast du vor, Curvo? Der Zug ergibt keinen Sinn."

Genüsslich drehte Curvo den Kelch zwischen seinen Fingern und schlug seine Beine übereinander. Ruhig setzte er das Glas ab und begann mit dem Anhänger seiner Kette zu spielen. Es war ein Geschenk Findáratos zum Zeugungstag seiner Volljährigkeit gewesen. Der Anhänger war aus Onyx und Bergkristall und sein Geburtsstein der Onyx war geschliffen in Form eines Efeublattes. Es war für ihn der kostbarste Besitz, den er hatte.

„Nur weil Du keinen Sinn darin siehst, heißt dies nicht, dass es auch so ist." Ein undeutbarer Blick war die Folge. Fin saß angespannt über das Spielbrett gebeugt und betrachtete eingehend die goldenen Figuren seines Cousins. Dann zog er einen seiner Türme nach vorne. Curufinwës Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Was machst du jetzt?", fragte der Goldblonde, während er an seinem Ärmel herum zupfte und ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte, welches ihm unter die Haut ging. „Höchstwahrscheinlich mit unserem Onkel sprechen und versuchen ihm näher zu bringen, dass Vater – zumindest meiner Meinung nach – bis zu einem gewissen Grad eifersüchtig ist, dass dein Vater, unsere Tanten und er all die Zuwendung erhalten, die er sich ebenso – immer noch! – wünscht und glaubt nicht zu erhalten. Dies ist mit Sicherheit ein Thema der ganzen Familie, das es aufzulösen gilt. Dass Vater seine Emotionen kontrollieren lernen muss ist schon lang bekannt.", beantwortete er die Frage und nahm einen der silbernen Bauern aus dem Spiel. „Zumindest fällt mir derzeit kein besserer Weg ein. Was meinst du dazu?"

Fin seufzte und strich sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er sah unzufrieden auf. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Wir sehen das sicherlich sehr viel einfacher, als es für sie letztendlich ist. Sturheit ist zudem eine Eigenschaft, die bei allen Familienmitgliedern mehr oder weniger vorhanden ist. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass Großvater Fehler, große Fehler, gemacht hat, aber ich kann ihn verstehen, wenn er sagt, er wäre zugrunde gegangen an dem Schmerz und der emotionalen Einsamkeit. Schließlich kann ein Freund bzw. ein Kind niemals den Partner ersetzen." Er holte Luft und trank kurz vom Wein, bevor er fortfuhr. „ Genauso verstehe ich aber Onkel Fëanáro und seine Abneigung gegenüber Großmutter. Es muss ihm wie Verrat vorkommen. Das es nicht richtig ist, diese Abneigung auch auf die Kinder, die der Beziehung entspringen, zu übertragen, ist ein anderes Thema. Wäre es umgekehrt, würden unsere Tanten, Onkel Nolofinwë und Vater möglicherweise gleich reagieren, weil es noch nie vorgekommen ist, dass der Lebensgefährte gestorben ist und die wenigsten aufgrund dessen Toleranz haben, weil sie es nicht verstehen und nachvollziehen können." Seine grauen Augen durchbohrten ihn, als er weitersprach. „Wir müssen uns alle in Toleranz üben. Was geschehen ist, ist nicht rückgängig zu machen- Onkel Nolofinwë ist – leider! – genauso stolz und stur wie dein Vater… das ist unser größtes Problem."

Curufinwë lehnte sich leicht vor und nickte bedächtig. „Tante Findis und Tante Finvain tragen auch nicht dazu bei, dass es einfacher wird unsere Familien miteinander zu versöhnen.", gab er leise zu bedenken. Findárato nickte resigniert. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder tun soll, um um Tante Findis davon abzubringen gegen Onkel Fëanáro zu hetzten. Ich meine, selbst Tante Faniël hat erkannt, dass es unmöglich so weitergehen kann. Es richtet nicht nur die Familie zugrunde, sondern entzweit unser Volk. Und sie versteht sich erstaunlicherweise seitdem hervorragend mit ihm.", antwortete er und schlug einen von den goldenen Läufern. Ob des Zuges hoben sich fast unmerklich Curufinwës Mundwinkel.

„Das hat zwei Gründe: Der erste und wichtigste ist, dass sie Großmutter ähnlich sieht mit ihren eher silbrigen Haaren und den dunkelblauen Augen. Der zweite ist, dass sie sich wirklich bemüht mit ihm zu sprechen und ihn in ihr Leben einzubinden versucht. Vater ist verdammt stur und es beeindruckt ihn und ringt ihm Respekt ab, dass sie es unbeirrt weiter versucht, egal wie oft sie abgewiesen wird.", bemerkte er nebenbei und musterte kurz das Brett. Beinahe schon zärtlich nahm er Fins silberne Dame und führte sie kurz an seinen Mund, bevor er sie seitlich zu den anderen Figuren hinstellte. Entsetzt sah sein Cousin ihn an, bevor Verstehen, und einige Sekunden später Frustration über sein Gesicht huschten. „Ich verstehe." „Tust du das?" Fins darauffolgender Blick ließ ihn in Gelächter ausbrechen. Doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst. „An was denkst du, Curvo? Und sag ja nicht nichts!"

Er zog wieder einen Bauern vor. „Aman ist ein goldener Käfig, nur wollen wir es nicht sehen. Wir scheinen tun zu können, was immer wir auch wollen… nur was wäre, wenn jemand sich nicht mehr an die ungeschriebenen und unausgesprochenen Regeln hält, etwas tut, das den Valar missfällt?" Ein Schatten überzog sein Gesicht. „Ich mag mich täuschen… doch sind sie nicht freier jenseits des Meeres, in Endor? Sie sind nicht im direkten Blick der Valar. Es sind so viele Ge- und Verbote aufgestellt worden, ohne, dass wir eigentlich darüber entscheiden konnten. Nehmen wir nur Großvater. Wäre Míriël nicht in Mandos Hallen eingegangen, hätte er nie nochmals heiraten dürfen. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass die wenigsten den falschen Partner wählen und es so gut wie nie zu einer Annullierung der Verlobung kommt. Doch wenn es nur eine Person gibt, die uns vollständig macht, wie ist es dann möglich, dass Großvater erneut sein Herz verloren hat? Wie konnte er sich nochmals verlieben? Ebenso wenig verstehe ich, wie Manwë beschließen konnte, dass Großmutter nie wieder leben dürfte, selbst wenn sie wollte."

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare. Auf dem Antlitz seines Gegenübers stand höchste Konzentration und sein Blick verlief ins Leere. „Ich komme mir vor wie eine Marionette.", wisperte er und spielte wieder mit dem Anhänger. „Das ist, ehrlich gesagt, eine gute Frage.", murmelte Fin und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Augenbraue. Er schluckte leicht. „Vor allem was ist, wenn jemand kein Interesse am anderen Geschlecht hat bzw. vielleicht zwei Personen liebt? Sie haben gar keine Chance bei all den Regeln, da nur die Beziehung zwischen Mann und Frau geachtet und akzeptiert wird." Er rieb sich sanft die Schläfen, da er leichte Kopfschmerzen hatte. „Sollte nicht jeder auf die Art und Weise glücklich werden, die am besten zu ihm passt?"

Ein vollkommen überraschter Blick traf ihn, mehr aufgewühlt, wenn er es genau nahm. Findárato öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder. Er lehnte sich zurück, während er nachdachte. Zum ersten Mal heute wünschte Curufinwë sich, dass er den Mund gehalten hätte. Seine Lippen pressten sich zusammen und ein verschlossener Ausdruck legte sich einer Maske gleich über sein Gesicht. Er war zu weit gegangen und hatte mehr von sich entblößt, als er gewollt hatte. Sein Cousin schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, und das war das Letzte, was er gewollt hatte. »Silber ist Reden, Schweigen ist Gold«, dachte er bitter.

Er wollte schon aufstehen, als Fin die Hand hob, die Finger gespreizt. Dann deutete er ihm ruhig zu sein, ihm Zeit zum Denken zu geben. Der Schwarzhaarige spannte sich an, schloss ergeben die Augen und lauschte dem unruhigen Schlagen seines Herzens. „Denkst du wirklich, dass wir Gefangene sind? Vögel in großen goldenen Volieren, die genügend und doch viel zu wenig Platz haben, um sich zu entfalten?" Die Frage riss ihn wieder in die Realität und sein Herzschlag wurde wieder schneller. „Ja…", antwortete er und schob vorsichtig seinen Turm vor. „… ich empfinde es so."

Der Goldblonde wirkte aufgewühlt und nachdenklich. Unfokussiert starrte er zum Fenster raus. „Du meinst also, dass sie uns kontrollieren. Glaubst du, sie würden uns gehen lassen, sollten wir den Wunsch äußern nach Endor zurückzukehren?" Curufinwë schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es nie von der Warte betrachtet, wie ich gestehen muss.", gab Fin zu und ließ den Blick über die Spielfiguren wandern. „Gewiss, der Wunsch fremde Länder zu entdecken liegt mir im Blut, wie jedem der auch nur ein wenig Blut der Teleri in sich trägt, aber bislang hatte ich nicht den Wunsch, den dringenden Wunsch, zu gehen. Waren wir je im Süden? Oder haben wir den Westen nach Mandos Hallen erkundet?"

Er beantwortete sich die Frage selbst, indem er den Kopf schüttelte. Er schob eine der Spielfiguren vor. „Ich fühle mich sicher, Fin. Zu sicher. Es gibt keine ernsthaften Konflikte, die uns aufzeigen, was wir falsch machen. Einer der wenigen Konflikte ist der Streit unserer Familie, aber sonst? Ich wünsche zu lernen, aber wie soll ich… es gibt kein wirkliches Ereignis, das mir den Spiegel meiner Fehler vorhält. Wie sollen wir zur Weisheit gelangen?", seufzte er und schlug den Bauern auf e3 mit seinem Springer. Sein Cousin verzog leicht das Gesicht, ob des Zuges, und musterte ihn.

„Nicht ganz richtig. Du bist also der Meinung, dass wir wie Figuren aus Glas in Stoff eingehüllt werden, damit weder Leid, noch Schmerz uns erreichen. Damit meinst du auch diejenigen, die sich für das eigene Geschlecht interessieren bzw. auf andere Art und Weise aus der Norm fallen."

Curufinwë nickte und erwartete den nächsten Zug, das Gespräch verlief in eine gänzlich andere Richtung als er gedacht hatte. „Diese, nennen wir es doch Probleme, werden totgeschwiegen. Man will sich nicht damit befassen, weil es – intolerant wie die meisten sind – anormal ist. Ich habe hin und wieder mitbekommen, wie das Thema aufgekommen ist und was die meisten anscheinend dazu denken."

Ein Blick zu Fin ließ ihn schlucken. Er wurde durchbohrt von seinen silbergrauen Augen. „Ich maße mir nicht an, über jemanden zu urteilen. Bestimmte Einstellungen oder Vorlieben müssen nicht für mich passen, sie sind akzeptabel solange sie für den passen, der sie auslebt. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen, Atarincë!" Curufinwë zuckte ertappt zusammen, bei der Betonung seines Mutternamens. Beschämt sah er auf das Spielbrett, mit seinem letzten Läufer holte er sich einen Turm und stellte ihn zur Dame, nachdem Fin einen Bauern vorgezogen hatte. „Es war nicht so gemeint." „Du hast aber befürchtet, dass ich abweisend reagiere, indonya!" Er schluckte und versuchte sich ruhig zu halten. „Wer würde glauben, du wärest wie dein Vater, wenn er dich so sehen würde, wie? Vor allem wer würde glauben, dass du dich besser um deinen Sohn kümmerst, als deine ehemalige Verlobte?", fragte Findárato sanft. „Ich weiß es nicht…"

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schwiegen, als „Gardée, tyënya!" von seinem Cousin kam. Fin lächelte ihn an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stockte ihm der Atem, als er das genüssliche Funkeln in diesen silbergrauen Augen entdeckte. Ein flaues Gefühl erfüllte ihn und er richtete sein Augenmerk auf das Spielbrett. Die Dame schob er zurück auf c6. Wenige Spielzüge später waren sie beide um einige Figuren ärmer und standen kurz vor dem Ende. „Was ist mit Amarië?", fragte Curufinwë und starrte stur auf das Spiel. Er bemerkte auch ohne aufzusehen den lauernden Blick seines Cousins. „Was soll mit ihr sein?"

Vorsichtig schaute er nun doch hoch. „Das frage ich dich gerade." Findáratos Augenbrauen rutschten hoch zum Haaransatz. „Es wundert mich, dass du fragst. Nicht mehr.", antwortete er stattdessen und lehnte sich zurück. „Bislang war ich immer der Annahme, du könntest sie nicht ausstehen." Unruhig zog er eine Figur vor. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, etwas, das seinem Cousin nicht entging. Finger umfassten fest mit einem Mal seine Hand, als er sie zurückziehen wollte. „Warum werde ich das untrügerische Gefühl nicht los, dass du etwas vor mir verheimlichst." Eine Feststellung. Curufinwë versuchte seine Hand wegzuziehen, woraufhin sich die Finger noch fester um ihn schlossen. Unwillig erwiderte er den Blick, sein Herz schlug schneller. Er musste es spüren, schoss ihm durch den Kopf und sah auf ihre Hände. Plötzlich spürte er wie Fins Hand ihn mehr von der Seite hielt und mit dem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken strich.

Er erstarrte. Diese Geste trug durchaus dazu bei ihn noch unruhiger zu machen und sein Herz höher schlagen zu lassen. „Wir wissen beide, dass du beide Seiten brauchst.", sagte Fin leise und sah ihm in die Augen. Er nickte und sah zur Seite. „Es ist nichts dessen du dich schämen oder gar vor mir verstecken müsstest." Ein warmer Ausdruck erhellte das Gesicht des Blonden. Seine Finger glitten sanft über seinen Handrücken und ließen ihn dann los. „Ich würde mein Herz verleugnen.", antwortete Curufinwë nur. „Wahr gesprochen." Findárato nahm seinen Turm und zog ihn auf Curufinwës Grundlinie. Ein feines Lächeln schlich sich auf Fins Antlitz. Er sah jungenhaft aus, jungenhaft und weise. Vielleicht mehr als manch anderer in ihrer Familie.

Er nahm seinen verbliebenen Läufer und stellte ihn ab. „Schach". Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ließ die grünen Augen funkeln. Der König wurde verrückt. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt. Er zog die Dame vor und stellte sie ab. Zu spät erkannte er seinen Fehler. „Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, indonya, aber diese Dame gehört nun mir.", lachte Fin und führte sie wie zuvor sein Cousin kurz zu seinen Lippen.

Verdrießlich beobachtete er wie seine liebste Spielfigur seitlich zu den Bauern gestellt wurde. Er zog seinen Läufer zurück auf d5 und wartete ab. „Schach" Er seufzte und wollte schon seinen König wegziehen, doch…

„Matt"

Sichtlich erheitert saß sein Gegenüber im cremefarbenen Sessel und beobachtete ihn. „Revanche?", fragte er seinen Cousin „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht." Findárato erhob sich und nahm seinen wie den eigenen Kelch mit zur Anrichte und stellte sie fein säuberlich ab.

Als er zur Tür ging und die Hand schon am Türgriff lag, rutschte ihm doch noch die Frage etwas unsicher heraus. „An was denkst du, Fin?"

Angesprochener drehte sich um, schenkte ihm sein wärmstes und liebvollstes Lächeln.

„An dich!", sagte er und verschwand.

Quenya:

Tyënya = mein Lieber

Indonya = mein Herz

Nénimë = Februar

E.Z. = Erstes Zeitalter

JB = Jahre der Bäume

Weiters: Curufin hat bei mir eine Verlobte, keine Ehefrau gehabt.

1 valisches Jahr (Zeit der Bäume) ist umgerechnet 9,582 Jahre unserer Zeit, 1 valischer Tag 84 Stunden.


End file.
